MAP24: Post Mortem (Hell Revealed)
thumb|right|256px|Dark and oppressive MAP24: Post Mortem, designed by Yonatan Donner, is the twenty-fourth map of Hell Revealed. Description According to the Hell Revealed info pack: :The very hardest map in Hell Revealed. This one is a complete murder - only for the very best players. And there are too many things to save the game on Ultra-Violence, so unless you are really good, try a lower skill or the "shortcut way" (get jumped by the archviles sic in the BFG area to the final switch and quickly run to the end). :This level is an underground structure. That blood is dangerous - watch your radiation suits and don't fall. Mistakes are not forgiven here! :A special credit goes to Kai-Uwe Humpert for recording this one, and with a great lmp, too! :Size: medium :Difficulty: you're dead thumb|300px|Automap view of MAP24: Post Mortem Walkthrough This is perhaps the hardest map in Hell Revealed (especially on Ultra-Violence since you cannot save due to the number of things), as there is virtually no cover unless you improvise and make some. There are bound to be enemies located on every single perch or platform you come across. Skillful dodging will really save your health here. It is imperative that you eliminate ALL Revenants and Cacodemons when you start-unless you have the BFG9000 when you start, jumping into the blood pool below, grabbing a radiation suit, and eliminating the Revenants with the Rocket Launcher is your only option of surviving here-you will be beaten to a bloody pulp if you try to take them on at the beginning. The Cacodemons will swarm you after-kill them also, or else you'll be attacked in all directions by them. The two pillars that will repeatedly spawn Mancubi will be particularly be troublesome-if you can, ignore them (unless you're going for a UV max run or something similar), as it's not worth it to unload too much shots at them. Megaspheres are plentiful throughout this level, but they must be used sparingly. Above all else, be prepared to fight until your last breath-you won't be greeted with a red carpet the moment you enter the level. Make sure you have the BFG9000 prepped up with TONS of energy cells-because you will need it! Secrets #When following the bridge from the starting platform north you will trigger two alcoves with Archviles to open west and east of it. Both alcoves together register as a secret. Straferun in from the bridge and find one Bulk cell in each one. #After raising the stairs on the platform with the red-keycard-bars you can straferun from the top of the stairs to the platform north of it and get a Megasphere. #From secret #2 you can straferun to the octoganl platform north of it to get 2 Bulk cells. #Directly east of secret #3 is a structure with a corridor running in its middle from west to east. Drop down in the blood and enter the teleporter in the middle of that corridor. It will take you to the oval platform in the southeast with the columns. There is a Megasphere, lots of Box of rockets, 2 Bulk cells and a BFG 9000 there. #From the stairs of the large building east of the starting face northwest. You will see a structure with a winding corridor leading in. Drop to the blood and find a Invulnerability artifact there. Because the blood in this corridor does not harm you, this is a safe place to eliminate the Cacodemons and the monsters on the right from. #In the very east of the map (in the blood behind the eastern building with the exit) is a Radiation suit and a hole in the ground in front of it. Run into / over that hole to get a Invulnerability artifact. Bugs Because of the large number of things in this level on Ultra-Violence, attempting to save your game in vanilla Doom II on this level will cause the program to crash. Speedrunning See: * Hell Revealed at Compet-N * Hell Revealed at the Doom Speed Demos Archive Statistics Map data Things Post Mortem (Hell Revealed) Category:Yonatan Donner levels